freddy_fazbears_pizzeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Protagonists
Were you looking for Phone Guy, or perhaps Purple Guy? Mike Schmidt = Mike Schmidt is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a security guard employed by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, working on a 7-night shift from Midnight to 6 AM, until he was eventually fired. The game is played in the first-person perspective, through Mike's eyes. Despite the low pay and clear danger, Mike continues his job every night for the rest of the week for unknown reasons. At the end of Night 5, Mike Schmidt receives a check for $120. At the end of Night 6, he receives a comparatively minuscule check of $120.50, an increase of fifty cents. He also receives a note from his boss, stating that he has "earned some overtime!" Upon completing the Custom Night, he receives a notice of termination, likely due to the in-game interaction right before said night, customizing the animatronics A.I. (which the notice describes as tampering with the animatronics). Appearance There is no possible way to see Mike's physical appearance in the game, as the player is forced to stay in the first-person view for its entirety. The only body parts of Mike that can be seen in the game are his blue eyes and teeth, which can only be seen in the Game Over screen after he has been stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Personality Little is known about Mike's character. The reason he would continue to work at a failing pizzeria with a high risk of death for pay below minimum wage is unknown and could possibly be attributed to either altruism (so nobody else would have his job and risk being killed), desperation, or thrill-seeking on his part. Considering Freddy's "Toreador March" is one of the main themes of the game and that it deals with thrill-seeking, the latter is somewhat more likely. Trivia *One possible explanation for Mike coming back every night is that he's never been killed by the animatronics in the canonical events of the game, thus he underestimates the true danger. *By the end of the Custom Night, the reasons listed for his release are "tampering with the animatronics," "general unprofessionalism," and "odor." This is believed to be in reference to the player's changing of the A.I. difficulty from 0 to 20, panicking and possible screaming, and copious sweating or release of bodily fluids, possibly due to panicking, respectively. *The date on Mike's check after Night 6 is November 13. **The date on Mike's first check (after Night 5) is November 12. This date is most likely a Friday since paydays are commonly on Fridays and Mike just worked for five days, a typical workweek. The year on the check is replaced with "xx", but the game takes place during a year where November 12 falls on a Friday. The only possible years between 1990 and 2009 are 1993, 1999, and 2004. *Mike only works for $4 per hour during his employment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is lower than any American state's definition of the minimum wage. **This can potentially be refuted since, in the U.S., federal income tax from 1988 to 2001 was 15% for whatever tax bracket Mike would be in with his $120 paycheck. Assuming 15% and that they took out income tax already before paying him, as most businesses do, Mike actually gets ~$141.18 (rounded to nearest cent), which results in a ~$4.71 hourly wage (again, rounded to nearest cent). That's just on federal income tax alone, not to mention state tax, which varies from state to state. The minimum wage was $4.25 from 1991-1995, $4.75 in 1996, and $5.15 from 1997-2006. If other taxes were taken out of his paycheck, it's easy enough to push the year this takes place in as far forward as 1996 and potentially to 2006. Assuming his payday was a Friday, this makes 1993 a viable year based simply on federal income tax and minimum wage at the time. If further taxes were taken out, 1999 and 2004 might become viable as well, as further taxation only means he receives a higher base pay. Any Friday the 12th in November after 2004 is unlikely, as the next is in 2010, where his income tax bracket would have dropped to 10%, making the minimum wage $7.25, too high for what he would be making. **It's possible that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza could legally be paying Mike at a rate that is clearly lower than the federal and state minimum wages today. The U.S. Department of Labor allows some categories of workers to be paid less than the minimum wage, to try and avoid hindering their employ-ability. Examples include young workers under 20, full-time students working in certain sectors, and those with physical or mental disabilities. In either case, certificates are required in order to carry it out- an unlikely scenario, given that Mike would only have had the job for a week, compared to the time or money it would have taken for the restaurant to obtain such a certificate. However, it shows that the sub-minimum pay rate can be legally given in certain circumstances. If the rumor about Mike being the victim of The Bite of '87 is true (Which is highly unlikely to be true, since in Five Nights at Freddy's 4's Night 5 cutscene, we see what is believed to be the Bite of '87; the victim being a child.), then he would be classified as mentally disabled, allowing the company to give Mike the $4.00 hourly wage. The rationale behind the possibility that Mike could have belonged to one of these exceptional cases is that it opens up the year of the game's setting, so the tablet camera feed can make sense, without restricting the game's year to one where $4.00 hourly was actually the federal minimum wage- arguably 1993. However, this theory is unlikely since, if Mike was mentally disabled, he would probably not be able to avoid the animatronics, a task which requires strategy, reflexes, and multitasking ability. *From the Game Over screen, if the image is brightened and enhanced, it can be seen that Mike has blue eyes. **During the Freddy vision hallucination, he also has blue, bloodshot eyes. This could be Freddy's eyes, but it could also act as a paranoid symbol for Mike, with the eyes belonging to him. **When on the Show Stage, Freddy's costume eyes also have blue eyes. However, like it possibly being a paranoid symbol for Mike, this could just be Mike Schmidt hallucinating. *Around the Help Wanted ad Mike responds to, the same paragraph of filler words, taunts, and advice from the creator can be seen nine times. This is also the case for the newspaper in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It reads as follows: "Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sack boy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah." *Mike is the first human character in the series to partly reveal his physical appearance, the other being Purple Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, revealing his corpse in the three rare boot screenshots. *Mike works the most nights of any playable night guard in the series, with all seven before being fired, compared to Jeremy and the unnamed guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 with six, and Fritz Smith (who only works the Custom Night and is also fired). Still, the protagonist in general in the series who spends most nights is the child in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, with the total of 8 nights; two of them being unlocked after completing the first five, and the last one being a secret night. *While the Game Over screen shows that Mike got stuffed in a suit, there is part of an endoskeleton arm exposed. It could be the one usually seen in the Backstage, but it would not fit inside the costume along with him. *Mike is the only protagonist in the series who is ever shown in a location outside of The Office, as his deceased body can be seen in the Backstage upon death. *Oddly, Mike's paychecks on Night 5 and Night 6 are $120 and $120.50, respectively. Jeremy Fitzgerald's, however, read $100.50 and $20.10. Why their paychecks for Night 6 are inconsistent is unknown. |-| Jeremy Fitzgerald = Jeremy Fitzgerald is the primary protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is the security guard employed by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza who worked the Midnight to 6 AM shifts from Sunday, November 8th, 1987 to Friday, November 13th, 1987 before being moved to the day shift. The game is played in his first-person perspective. Overall, he is very similar to Mike Schmidt, the comparably silent protagonist from the first game. Upon being hired, Jeremy is informed by Phone Guy of the details of his new occupation, also learning that the guard before him was moved to the day shift due to the animatronics trying to get into The Office. Jeremy eventually completes Night 1, but despite the low pay and clear danger, he continues his job for the remainder of the week. As the nights pass, Jeremy learns that someone tampered with the animatronics, eventually leading to the restaurant's closing, and that he may be moved to the day shift as the "position just became...available" while the company tries to find someone to cover the night shift. After the end of Night 5, Jeremy receives a check for $100.50. During Night 6, Phone Guy tells Jeremy that the next day he will work the day shift and is to closely monitor the animatronics during a birthday party. Upon completing the night, Jeremy receives a check for $20.10 for overtime, as well as a newsletter that says the restaurant is closing. In the Custom Night, Jeremy is replaced by Fritz Smith for his only night, while the restaurant is closed. It is unknown what happened to Jeremy. Appearance Similar to Mike, Jeremy's appearance is never seen, as the player is forced to stay in first person view for the entirety of the game. Unlike Mike, when Jeremy is killed, the Game Over screen is viewed from Jeremy's eyes, when he is stuffed in a Freddy suit. Personality Little is known about Jeremy though he seems to behave similarly to Mike. It can be assumed that Jeremy is focused and competent, being able to hold off up to eleven animatronics at any one time. Unlike Mike, however, he does seem to show some fear and anxiety during gameplay, as heard in his sharp and heavy breathing when he puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head, although this could be the fumes from the head interfering with his breathing. The significant lack of papers on Jeremy's desk compared to Mike's may indicate that he is more organized and neater, although it may also simply imply that there was less paperwork needed in 1987, which may parallel with the restaurant's issues in the first game. Audio Jeremy Fitzgerald breathing with the Freddy Fazbear Head on. Trivia *Jeremy is tied with the unnamed guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 for working the second-most number of nights, with six, compared to Mike Schmidt, (who works all seven nights and is then fired) and Fritz Smith (who only works the Custom Night and is also fired). *Jeremy is one of the two protagonists in the series who isn't fired by the end of the game, the other being the unnamed security guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, who is forced to leave because of safety reasons. *The only hint of Jeremy's voice is his heavy breathing when he's wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. *Jeremy earns a total of $120.60, which is ten cents more than what Mike earned. **Oddly, Mike's paychecks on Night 5 and Night 6 are $120 and $120.50, respectively. Jeremy's, however, read $100.50 and $20.10. Why their paychecks for Night 6 are inconsistent is unknown. *Surrounding the Help Wanted ad and Freddy Fazbear's is Closing newsletter, the same paragraph of filler words, taunting, and advice from Scott Cawthon, can be seen repeated multiple times. This paragraph is the same filler used in the Help Wanted ad from Five Nights at Freddy's. It reads as follows: "Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sackboy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah." *Fritz Smith's first name may be taken from Jeremy's last name, Fitzgerald. Similarly, Fritz Smith's last name may be taken from the last name of the first game's night guard, Mike Schmidt. *One theory explaining Jeremy's return after Night 1 is since he had never canonically died, he underestimates the danger of the job. Considering the way Phone Guy seems to convince him that everything is okay on each night, this might be true. *Coincidentally, there is a real-life stuntman whose name was Jeremy Fitzgerald who may have been the inspiration for this character's name. While performing a stunt for the film The Avengers, he was scalped by a brick. |-|Fritz Smith = :Note: Fritz Smith's appearance is only on one night, one not considered to be canon, and thus his legitimacy as a character is debatable. After Jeremy completes Night 6, he is presumably moved over to day shift. A character by the name of Fritz Smith takes over for the Custom Night, but is immediately fired the following day for tampering with the animatronics. Personality Throughout the entire night, Fritz is functionally identical to Jeremy Fitzgerald in every way. Strangely, he even sounds exactly the same as Jeremy when breathing with the Freddy Fazbear Head on. However, based on the fact that his notice of termination listed "odor" as one of the reasons for him being fired, it is possible that he was also sweating and/or releasing bodily fluids similar to Mike, suggesting a panicked, nervous behavior. Audio Fritz Smith breathing with the Freddy Fazbear Head on. Trivia *Fritz Smith is so far the only protagonist to have appeared in only one night, as every other protagonist has completed at least six nights. *Similar to Mike from the first game, Fritz was fired for "tampering with the animatronics" and "odor" upon completing the Custom Night. However, unlike Mike, Fritz was not given "general unprofessionalism" as a reason for his termination. *On Fritz's pink slip, it reads that Fritz is the third employee. However, when counting Phone Guy, the Day Guard, and Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz would be the fourth employee. **One possible solution is that Phone Guy is the Day Shift worker, although this seems unlikely, as Purple Guy was presumably the Day Guard at the time as evidenced by the badge from the S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M minigame. **However, some speculate that Phone Guy's calls are pre-recorded, meaning Jeremy would be the first Night Guard accompanying the Day Shift worker, thus making Fritz Employee #3. **Others speculate that the employee number only refers to the night guard, making Purple Guy the first employee, Jeremy the second, and Fritz the third "employee". |-| FNaF3 = This unnamed character is the main protagonist and former security guard of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Appearance Since the game is viewed in first person view for the entirety of the game, their physical appearance is never seen. They appear to have a masculine voice, judging by the panic breathing sounds they make when the ventilation system fails or when a phantom animatronic jumpscares them. Personality Based on the constant visions the guard sees of the phantom animatronics, it is possible that they may frequently be panicked and/or paranoid to the point of having hallucinations. Additionally, their deep, panicked breaths heard after being jumpscared by the phantoms indicate that they also show fear and anxiety during their shift, similar to Jeremy and Fritz. Despite this, the guard appears to be relatively focused and courageous, as they are able to recover from the phantoms' jumpscares relatively quickly and are able to fend off Springtrap throughout the night. Audio The protagonist breathing heavily due to ventilation systems failing. Trivia *The Fazbear's Fright guard's name is never revealed, as the attraction burns down before they could receive their paycheck. **This might be done to leave the date and minimum wage ambiguous, as it takes place 30 years after the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ***Because the date is never revealed, it is unknown which pizzeria this refers to, as the pizzerias from the first two games (presumably) take place many years apart. **Additionally, this makes them the only security guard whose name is never revealed. *There are theories that the security guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is in fact one of the previous security guards (Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald or Fritz Smith). *This is the third protagonist in the series to show some indication of their real voice, the others being Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith (though they technically share the same breathing audio file). |-| FNaF4= The protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is a young child. Not much is known about him, although several fans speculate that this child could very well be the victim of The Bite of '87. Appearance As with four out of five of the protagonists, the child himself is never actually seen, aside from (possibly) in the minigames. Unlike Mike Schmidt from the first game, his death screen does not display any part of his body but rather a bloody, red screen. Assuming the child is, in fact, the victim of the bite, he has a fairly light skin tone. His face is constantly stained with tears. He wears a black shirt with two lone gray stripes on it, and blue short trousers, an outfit which he wears for 6 days straight. He has constant black eyes and dark brown hair. Personality Not much is known about the child, aside from the fact that he is fearful as evidenced by what is likely his scream in the jumpscare sound from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Despite this, the kid considers the plushies of the animatronics his friends, as revealed by the minigame before the first night, and the minigame after the sixth night. He has fair hearing, especially when considering Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica's quiet breathing. If the child is indeed the bite victim, this means he is sad, as proven by the tears constantly running down his face. Another family member, assumedly his older brother, appears to constantly taunt and abuse him, actions that eventually led to his older sibling and his friends causing and witnessing the Bite. Speculation With the nature of the minigames in the fourth game being heavily centered around the victim of The Bite of '87, many fans assume the two are one and the same character. This is further supported by several in-game elements. Occasionally, the player may experience a pot of flowers, an IV, or pills appearing next to the Bed, things not normally found in a Bedroom like the one the player inhabits. This is further supported by the various teaser images released on Scott Cawthon's website. most of the Nightmare Animatronics' teasers contain the phrase "Was it me?" This, combined with the hidden 8's and 7's within the source code of Scott's website seems to mean the message is referring to the Bite of '87. Considering the layout of the location has two hallways leading into the bedroom, it is commonly believed this is not actually the player's home, as this is an incredibly odd layout for a house. This has led many fans to assume that the events seen in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 are not actually real. By certain events, Nightmare Foxy (or Nightmare Mangle in the Halloween Update) is believed to transform back into a Foxy/Mangle plushie after being warded off. This seems to indicate that what is seen is not, in fact, real. Combining the two popular theories indicate that the child is having nightmares about the animatronics who caused his demise. This is further shown in the fact that Nightmare Fredbear appears as the main animatronic on Night 5 and Nightmare doing the same on Night 7 onward, as Fredbear is clearly shown to be the one who caused the Bite of '87 and, as such, the child would be thinking about him in a different way than the other animatronics. Trivia *The protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is the first protagonist not working as a night guard for any of the establishments. *The protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is also the first protagonist to be there for the most nights, being eight nights. *The protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is the only protagonist that can walk in the room. *The protagonist is also speculated to have died at the end of the game, at the end of the Night 6 minigame a flat-line can be heard. This is speculated to be from a heart beat monitor suggesting the protagonist died after Night 6. **If this theory is correct, then this would make the child the first protagonist in the series to canonically die. |-| Gallery= Mike Schmidt FNAFGameOverBrightened.png|Game Over screen, brightened and saturated for clarity. Mike Schmidt cheque.png|Mike's first paycheck, received after completing Night 5. File:522.png|Mike Schmidt's second paycheck, received after completing Night 6. I_didnt_want_to_work_here_anyway.png|The termination slip following the Custom Night. Jeremy Fitzgerald FNAF2GameOverScreen.png|The Game Over screen, shared by Jeremy and Fritz Smith. 587.png|Jeremy receiving his paycheck. 590.png|Jeremy receiving overtime pay and a newsletter of the restaurant's closing. Fritz Smith FNaF2 Pink Slip.png|Fritz's terminaton slip. FNaF3 Guard FNAF ending paper.png|The Five Nights at Freddy's 3 guard receiving a newspaper of Fazbear's Fright burning down. FNaF4 Child Child Kneel.gif| victim, kneeling down. Child Fetal.gif| victim, lying down. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Humans